The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for cleaning oil containing vehicular components.
Many engine components such as transmissions, torque converters, and the like are refurbished in certain facilities. Such vehicular component rebuilding facilities are faced with an enormous task of disposing of lubricating oil, which are normally found within the used vehicular components. In the past, the cost and effort in disposing of such oil products has been quite expensive and has produced an notable impact on waste disposal facilities such as incinerators, chemical absorbers, and land fills.
A system which is capable of utilizing oil from the oil containing vehicular component as a portion of the rebuilding process would be a notable advance in the automotive arts.